All vehicles today have various sensors for identifying and tracking critical “vital signs” of vehicle. In their simplest form, these sensors include an oil pressure gauge, a water temperature gauge and an electrical system charging/discharging gauge. In more sophisticated vehicle systems, these vital signs may be expanded to include the condition of the brake system, transmission shift indicator, and so forth. In fact, for every component or subassembly of a vehicle, a sensor can be adapted for indicating whether that component or subassembly is operating in a routine or “critical state—i.e., a state that if maintained will cause the component or subassembly to fail.
Like the monitoring of vital signs, it is also known to employ sensors on-board a vehicle to track performance of the vehicle. An example of such an on-board system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,835 to Hagenbuch. By sensing and monitoring vehicle parameters related to the task being performed by a vehicle, a record can be established that describes how effectively the vehicle is performing and provides the operator of the vehicle with information from which future operations of the vehicle can be planned to maximize performance. Task-related parameters are parameters such as load carried by a vehicle, grade of the road on which the vehicle is operating, loads hauled per hour, tons hauled per hour, and the like. In general, the task-related parameters are those parameters that provide indicia of the work done by the vehicle, where work is proportional to the weight of a vehicle multiplied by distance it is carried. Production performance of the vehicle is generally evaluated in the amount of work done by the vehicle in a unit of time—e.g., miles per hour, tons per hour and the like.
Today, there are many companies producing equipment for monitoring the state of health of a vehicle's components and subassemblies—i.e., its “vital signs.” There are also many companies producing vehicle production monitoring equipment. However, to the best of applicant's knowledge, none of these products has integrated vehicle production with vehicle condition. It is expensive to operate all vehicles and, in particular, large load-carrying vehicles such as trucks. Accordingly, in an effort to improve the up time or operating time of the vehicle, it is very important to monitor the critical vital signs of a vehicle. However, in addition to simply monitoring these vehicle critical vital signs, it is even more important to know what caused a vehicle vital sign to reach a critical condition that, if continued will cause failure of a component or subassembly. When taken as disparate items, tracking either vital signs or production parameters gives only a partial picture of a vehicle's operation.